


Never Gonna Get My Love

by thisisfromawhileago



Series: Playlist of My Life [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Songfic, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: He should probably be an adult and call her, cause when its all said and done, she’s never gonna get his love.





	Never Gonna Get My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after listening to Never Gonna Get My Love by Noah Reid

# Never Gonna Get My Love

* * *

It’s a Wednesday night when the first text appears. A series of random letters and numbers. They don’t make sense. But that’s how it always starts. Rachel. The first time she did this, he immediately texted her a question mark. He learned from that first mistake. It’s how they got back together every single damn time. His past mistakes, all hit him at once and he deletes the text.

He feels a little ashamed. He knows why she did it. He’s honestly surprised she hadn't texted sooner. At one point in his life, he told her that she was the only one, the only one he was thinking of. He should probably be an adult and call her, cause when its all said and done, she’s never gonna get his love.

He remembers their time together, he used to hold her tight and they couldn’t get enough. That doesn’t matter anymore, she doesn’t have his love. The more he thinks about, the realization hits that maybe she never really had it.

When their relationship first started to unravel, she said there were changes in him. He realizes now what those changes were. He wishes he realized them sooner. But she also said she had faith, every time they broke up and got back together she had faith. He wished for his own sake that she would lose that faith. It doesn’t matter now what she does. She’s never gonna get his love. 

Before he left his life behind, before moving to this small town of Schitt’s Creek, he’d use her every now and then. That’s why they were always getting back together. If he wasn’t here, if he didn’t realize who he really was, he’d probably take her up on it again.

But no, she never gonna get his love.

She used to say that she could wait for him, that she felt safe. In the end all he wanted her to do is get away from him. So he got away from her. As far as he could. And now he knows he could never be able to return what she gave to him.

He’s sorry, sorry that he’s not the man she thought he was. He knows he has to be the adult and call her, tell her that this last break up was the final one. She’ll cry and reprimand him, but she’s never gonna get his love.

_**He’s not the man that she clearly thought he was, cause David Rose now has his love.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
